Pokémon + Nobunaga no Yabou ~Ranse Iroemaki~
Pokémon + Nobunaga no Yabou ~Ranse Iroemaki~ (ポケモン＋ノブナガの野望 ～ランセ彩絵巻～, translated as "Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition: Ranse's Colored Picture Scroll") was a free-to-read online comic adaptation of Pokémon Conquest hosted on Nico Nico Seiga. Registered Nico Nico users could watch each panel play on an automated timeline with sound effect accompaniment and background music from the game. The comic was written and illustrated by Launch Nanatsumu. It began on March 16, 2012 and ended on six parts on May 26, 2012. As of December 31, 2012, the comic can no longer be viewed. Episode 1: White Scroll - Oichi's Problem One day at Aurora Castle, Oichi and Jigglypuff buy ponigiri from a local pit stop. As Jigglypuff eats its share, it picks a fight with a flock of Starly. Oichi chases her partner throughout the town, quickly apologizing for the inconveniences Jigglypuff creates while it runs to protect its ponigiri. During her chase Jigglypuff tackles Masanori, who was buying groceries with Mitsunari and Kiyomasa. Oichi finally catches up to her runaway Jigglypuff in the wilderness at night, and she is completely lost in her surroundings. She briefly reminiscences about her original home before the duo are attacked by a group of wild Pokémon. They defend themselves, but the numbers are against them. The male protagonist and Eevee arrive to support her and they drive the wild Pokémon back. He remarks that the young trio's story about her whereabouts helped him find her. As he warmly walks with her back to the castle, Oichi realizes she is happy to live in Aurora and overcomes her homesickness. The final bonus panel has Oichi and him apologize to the disgruntled crowd who were victims of Jigglypuff's earlier rampage. Episode 2: Green Scroll - Kenshin's Adventure Kenshin's tale begins with him and his Gallade prevailing in a fight against Kai and Ujiyasu. He originally wanted to challenged Shingen, but he accepts the obvious lie that his partner's Rock Wrecker has turned into a giant ponigiri. With his nemesis "unable" to fight, Ujiyasu tells Kenshin to avoid Nobunaga in the north by heading west. He travels to Violight, Pugilis,Fontaine, Chrysalia, Aurora, and Ignis to ponder the meaning of Shingen's words and fights so often that it's a spectacle with villagers. Eventually, Gallade tires to the point it collapses. The duo rest at Motonari's manor, who refuses to listen to his retainers' proposal to use the chance to take Illusio Castle. Kenshin admits he is aware that Shingen lied to him but struggles to accept the reality of his nemesis avoiding him. As he attends to his weakened Gallade, Kenshin tells his faithful partner to rest and personally feeds it ponigiri. When the Link between them increases, Kenshin finally catches onto Shingen's real message: take better care of the bond he shares with his Pokémon partner in order to become stronger. His lesson learned, the duo thank Motonari by throwing him a ponigiri and peacefully returning home. The final bonus panel has Kenshin repay his nemesis with a mountain of colorful ponigiri. Episode 3: Yellow Scroll - Hanbei VS Kanbei Hideyoshi orders Hanbei and Kanbei to look for the legendary Pokémon who is rumored to be near his castle. To make their job interesting, Hanbei challenges Kanbei to split up and find the legendary Pokémon before him. Hanbei uses Electric type Pokémon to track the tunnels underground while Kanbei personally explores the caverns nearby. As the ground begins to rumble, both strategists receive different results from their observations. Hanbei comes to the conclusion that the "legendary Pokémon" is a Ground type while Kanbei concludes that it's a Steel type. They're both correct when a wild Steelix tunnels out from the ground. The strategists and their companions reunite to defeat the threat, but they are unprepared for the second Steelix which emerges. The Pichu Hanbei saved during his investigation calls upon several wild Pichu to defeat the second Steelix for them. After Kanbei reports that their search was an interesting bust to Hideyoshi, Hanbei admits that the Pichu's actions surprised him, and he is perhaps incapable of truly predicting the thoughts of Pokémon. As he leans back to take his nap, Hanbei spots the real legendary Pokémon flying overhead. The final bonus panel has Hanbei telling everyone to apologize for the trauma a Magikarp suffered during their search, even though he was the one who is truly guilty for both incidents. Episode 4: Red Scroll - Kunoichi's Situation Kunoichi is spying on Nixtorm Castle but she is spotted by Gracia. Since it's a snowy terrain, Gracia offers to warm the kunoichi and befriend her. Kunoichi lies that she was dumped by a rotten boyfriend, something which interests Okuni –who is there to personally visit Mitsuhide. While the dancer shows off her portrait collection of the men in Ransei, Kunoichi resumes her job. After she scribes an unsent report of her findings to Yukimura, Kunoichi intends to obtain more information about their rivals; Mitsuhide sees through her plot and pursues her throughout his domain. Gracia and Okuni had noticed Kunoichi's absence and the duo find Mitsuhide cornering Kunoichi. The young girl's ridiculous outburst about a scandalous elopement causes the castle lord to lose his focus, and the kunoichi uses this chance to escape. She is ultimately stopped by Okuni and her Volcarona, who is intent on retrieving her stolen collection. Her Fire Pokémon causes an avalanche and, while Mitsuhide hesitates to save the three ladies simultaneously, Yukimura and his Charizard melt the snow. He announces himself in a manner befitting a warrior to Mitsuhide, meaning he boldly announces his name, his country allegiance, and his ties to Kunoichi in one blow, undoing the veil of secrecy she had painstakingly set up. As Mitsuhide is left astounded by his inability to act, Yukimura and Kunoichi fly away on top of his Charizard. Yukimura explains he was there on an errand, saying that Shingen strangely wanted ice from Nixtorm for his shaved ice (not realizing that he was sent there to retrieve Kunoichi). She asks him his reasons for fighting, and he honestly answers that he fights for his lord and to someday see a future in which people and Pokémon peacefully live together. When he asks her the same, she mischievously answers that it's something only girls would understand. The final bonus panel has Okuni and Gracia looking over the condition of her collection, the dancer lamenting that the page with Yukimura on it has been ripped out. Episode 5: Blue Scroll - Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori Masanori squandered the trio's money away, so Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori are forced to make do with the ninja castle in Viperia. When Kiyomasa falls down a pitfall, Mitsunari identifies their surroundings and suggests leaving to avoid encountering Nene or Hideyoshi. Masanori isn't willing to leave Kiyomasa behind so he jumps down the trap to find Kiyomasa. Mitsunari mopes at how his words always frustrates other people, but he hopes to save his friends when he hears Masanori's scream. The "monster" that caused both Kiyomasa and Masanori to shriek with fear is really Keiji and his Terrakion. Keiji had originally wanted to see what Hideyoshi was up to; the duo fell into a trap and ended up scaring everyone with whatever mangled their figures. Since the bored Keiji wants a fight, he challenges Mitsunari (and eventually his friends) to a brawl. The trio and their Pokémon combine their respective strengths to defeat Keiji. Their fight causes the castle's structure to collapse. By the time Hideyoshi wakes up, Nene has returned from her errand and seeks to punish the people responsible for the mess. As they run away from her wrath, Mitsunari, Masanori, and Kiyomasa swear to always stick together. The last bonus panel has Nene scolding the trio, Keiji, and Hideyoshi. Final Episode: Black Scroll - Nobunaga's Ambition Unlike previous episodes, there isn't much written dialogue. Ransei is at peace and the characters are preparing for a festival. The decorative parade carriage looks shoddy so the female protagonist and Oichi decide to give it a fresh coat of paint. Everyone has their own ideas of which color is more appropriate, the tensions eventually leading to a paint battle between the male characters. Their Pokémon partners leisurely watch the competition from afar until a storm passes over. A lightning bolt ruins the carriage and ends their fight. The female characters patronize their childish antics, but the carriage's destruction means they have nothing to present for the festival. Inspired by the distant Zekrom flying above them, the female protagonist instead requests for them to make flying Pokémon lanterns for the populace. During the night of the festival Oichi lets loose a Zekrom lantern, which is caught by Nobunaga and Zekrom in the sky. He is about to leave until Oichi catches a ride atop Yukimura's Charizard and invites him to join the festivities. The entire cast celebrates the festival together. The last bonus panel has a pleased Nobunaga muse over the artistic quality of the Zekrom lantern. External Links *Official hub Category:Comics